


#tps

by dons



Series: dotae with ling >:) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Turtles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 12:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dons/pseuds/dons
Summary: dongyoung sleeps with his arms and legs over taeyong's so he'll be warm and cozy at night.





	#tps

**Author's Note:**

> HI I WROTE THIS LAST NIGHT I DONT REMEMBER WRITING THIS BUT THATS OK HAHAHAHA I LOVE BABY TURTLES

dongyoung knows taeyong gets insecure. it's something he hates seeing- when taeyong gets up in the middle of the night and dongyoung finds him staring at himself in the mirror. when taeyong lifts his shirt and looks at his stomach. when taeyong sits on the couch scrolling through meaningless after meaningless of everything.

 

it's why he's created the taeyong protection squad.

 

dongyoung takes pride in being the founder and, well, only member. if anybody can make taeyong feel better, it's him.

 

in the morning, dongyoung will wake up with taeyong's head nuzzled into his shoulder, their legs tangled together, and dongyoung thinks, yes. he's perfected his sleeping position so that taeyong can no longer escape him at night.

 

when taeyong wakes up, dongyoung peppers his whole face with kisses. "good morning," he says, and he'll kiss taeyong again.

 

both dongyoung and taeyong love cooking, so they take turns, but dongyoung takes one look at taeyong's sunken eyes and slides out of bed. taeyong likes waffles, and even though dongyoung likes pancakes, taeyong comes first.

 

taeyong likes wearing dongyoung's hoodies. they aren't anything extravagant but they're big on him and dongyoung likes coverin half of taeyong's face with the hoods.

 

taeyong eats, and dongyoung takes his hand and they go to the lounge to watch a film.

 

it's already late morning. they spend most of the afternoon curled together on the couch until their feet go numb and taeyong is half-asleep. dongyoung likes playing with taeyong's hair.

 

at about five, dongyoung likes bringing taeyong out to the local pet shop. there's something calming to look at all the animals (dongyoung likes the bunnies, and taeyong likes the cats, but they always end up looking at turtles together). they stand in front of the three baby turtles in the store (named kevin, frisky, and bbongs in that order) and always consider adopting them, but it's already six thirty so dongyoung has to carry taeyong out of the store before he starts crying again.

 

dinner is anything left over. today, it's fried rice, but they had fried rice yesterday. instead, taeyong cooks some beef with some noodles and dongyoung wraps his arms around his waist from behind.

 

dongyoung does his online shopping at nine. he considers buying a new hat, then realizes he already has it. he also considers buying little pins that say '#tps' but taeyong smacks the back of his head.

 

they go to bed at ten thirty that day. dongyoung plays a song and wraps himself around taeyong so he can't escape in the morning. they fall asleep before the second chorus.

**Author's Note:**

> TWT NEOVYONG I LOVE BABY TURTLES STAN DOTAE, ALSO MY BUNNY PLUSHIE IS NAMED BBONGS SO GO FIGURE


End file.
